


Weeping Willow

by Luthienberen



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2018 [20]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Rathbone films)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Not Beta Read, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Hunting for a vampire, Watson proves far more logical than Holmes in searching in the right location.





	Weeping Willow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for July writing prompts. Prompt No. 26 A Logical Conclusion. Holmes is usually the logic-driven character, but other characters can be logical too. Let someone other than Holmes be the logical one today. Bonus point if it’s Watson!

Rain was splashing down the back of his neck.

Watson shifted as he tried to escape the merciless drops that dripped off the edge of the roof he was huddled under. Holmes and Lestrade were elsewhere on the sweeping grounds of the estate watching out for the vampire.

Personally, Watson felt it would be far more logical for the lady in question to meet her lover under the embrace of the weeping willow.

Holmes had disagreed, pointing out that she would likely visit her earthly lover in his bedroom as she wouldn’t wish to get wet.

Occasionally, Watson felt Holmes’ logic was not quite pin-point and in these circumstances involving a woman he felt he had a better understanding of a woman’s character.

If he were to either meet with his human lover for the last time or attempt to turn them also into a vampire, he would not choose a bedroom, but the romantic majestic weeping willow, whose tendrils seemed ethereal in their delicacy, strength and beauty.

Far more suitable for a vampire and forbidden romance.

So, without any further struggle on his part, Watson slipped away from the building and crept over the wet grass to the dark shadow of the willow tree. It loomed ahead, forbidding yet promising secrecy for clandestine meetings, especially between lovers separated by life and death: one damned the other close to suffering the same hellish existence.

Under the weeping branches Watson slipped, wincing at the whispering noise they made.

Ah! There!

Light. A closed lantern, old-fashioned but reliable.

Fear sparked in his blood, but Watson pressed on, he had witnessed much evil and experience plenty of fear in his life so he wasn’t going to be stopped now.

Around he went and there on the bench were the two lovers.

 _So much for logic Holmes._ Watson was momentarily proud of his critical thinking being correct when _the lady_ noticed him.

Her already pale features went paler still, her eyes were black and despairing and her pale lips were drawn back over ivory fangs.

Yet there was nothing of the devil in her, so Watson paused, confused.

“You see?” she breathed, voice soft yet clear like crystal even with the rain outside.

“I am no devil. I came to say goodbye and to leave and wander this world bereft of companionship.”

“No!” said her companion, conscious of being quiet yet voice full of passion. “Not alone. If you must wander then do not do so alone. Do you doubt my love? I would follow you until this curse is lifted.”

The Lady smile sadly.

“What are your intentions, Lady Alice?” asked Watson, curious and sorrowful at her despair.

“To aid those in need of it. I will not succumb to the curse of the vampire. Instead, until the Lord grants me peace I shall endeavour to overcome this evil desire throbbing in my veins.”

It was a noble cause and one Watson would have wished for himself in her position. Her courage and implacable will to not shy from her curse, but to embrace her nature and subvert it, so that she could use her skills to help others was admirable and signs of one not easily subsumed by her unnatural state.

Who was he to deny her very soul a chance at redemption?

“Then depart quickly Lady Alice and take Mr Benjamin with you.”

She was startled, eyes wider than ever, while _he_ rejoiced with delight and joy in his expression and the press of his hand.

“If I had to wander this earth alone for goodness knows how many years, I would not wish to be alone if it could be prevented.”

“And you wouldn’t old boy.”

All three of them jumped in fright and Watson turned to see Holmes stride up.

“Holmes I-”

“No need to explain Watson. I heard enough and if you deem these two worthy that is sufficient for me.”

Holmes examined Lady Alice and Mr Benjamin. His expression softened from a stern one to one of understanding.

“Take him Lady Alice. He would merely follow you, just as I would follow Watson if he was so foolish as to contemplate wandering all alone in this world.”

Watson blushed, “Holmes.”

“It’s true my dear Watson. Now, you best leave before our esteemed Scotland Yard friend appears on the scene.”

Lady Alice hesitated then nodded, eyes full of gratitude. Facing her lover she slipped her arms around him. Watson grew aware of a mist as the two lovers gazed at each other.

The mist crept up from the ground transforming the weeping willow even more into another worldly abode. Watson found Holmes’ hand and his friend squeezed in reassurance. The whitish mist formed a curtain between them and the vampire and human couple. There was a rush of wind and a sigh. _Thank you._

As abruptly as the mist arrived it dissipated and they were gone.

“Well my boy,” Holmes murmured, “another successful case brought to resolution. Congratulations on your logic.”

Watson shivered. “Thank you Holmes. How about a cup of tea and a shot of brandy?”

“Sounds perfect.”

As they returned to the house, becoming sodden once they left the silent willow behind, Watson spoke.

“You wouldn’t really follow me if I was a vampire would you Holmes?”

“To the Gates of Hell if you wish to be poetic. Surely you would do the same?”

“Yes..but…My dear Holmes that is different!”

“How so? No, don’t answer Watson. Let’s not argue, for in this we are both unmoveable. Instead we better open the door and freshen up before another vampire appears.”

Holmes was impossible when like this, so Watson let the matter rest. Knowing how much Holmes cared for him was enough.

_Good luck Lady Alice and Mr Benjamin, may you both find peace._

 


End file.
